With Friends Like These
by Marcus Rowland
Summary: Martha Jones must have had a lot of help during the year that never happened, but some of her helpers must have had their own agendas. Multiple crossovers, 100 word Drabbles. Warning - possibly disturbing content in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

100-word Dr. Who crossover drabble, surprise crossover, disclaimer below the story.

**With Friends Like These...**

_By Marcus L. Rowland_

LA burns as Martha explains her mission. Catherine listens, impassive, then says "If you succeed?"

"The paradox generator fails, and the Toclafane never happen."

"It sounds implausible. Murderous robots from the future..."

"It was never meant to happen."

Catherine nods. "This certainly isn't the future I anticipated. What remains of my company is at your service."

Martha leaves LA with the most impressive gun ZeiraCorp can build her. Catherine Weaver distrusts plans built on human emotions, she has none, but hopes that Martha is right. With the Master and Toclafane on the loose there's no future for Skynet.

**End**

Dr. Who belongs to the BBC etc., Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles to James Cameron and Warner Bros., and there is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.


	2. Chapter 2

100-word Dr. Who crossover drabble, Heroes crossover, disclaimer below the story.

**With Friends Like These... [2]**

_By Marcus L. Rowland_

"I don't care how it works," says the girl who shoots lightning from her hands, blasting another sphere. "Change the past, bring my boyfriend back, that's good enough for me."

Martha secretly wonders if the boyfriend would _want_ to come back. Elle is a psychopath, nearly as dangerous to her allies as the Toclafane, everything she says suggests the insanity began long before the invasion.

Maybe Martha shouldn't try to judge; without Elle the journey would be a lot harder. But privately she suspects that whatever happens there isn't much of a future for this girl and the oddly-named Sylar.

**End**

Dr. Who belongs to the BBC etc., Heroes to NBC etc., and there is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.


	3. Chapter 3

100-word Dr. Who crossover drabble, multiple crossovers, disclaimer below the story.

**With Friends Like These... [3]**

_By Marcus L. Rowland_

In Miami Martha would have avoided the looters; Horatio Caine shoots them, leaves them dying in the ruins.

"There has to be law," says Caine, "or civilization collapses."

Civilization _has_ collapsed; he's insane, finding excuses to kill, endangering her mission unneccesarily.

Eventually they reach a battered sports fishing boat that will take Martha and a dozen orphans to Cuba. Its owner studies her face as she tells her story.

"The children believe in your Doctor," says Dexter. "You've given all of us hope."

It's nice to know that there are still pockets of sanity left in a world gone mad.

**End**

CSI: Miami belongs to CBS, Dexter to Showtime, Dr. Who to the BBC. There is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.


	4. Chapter 4

100-word Dr Who / Angel crossover drabble, disclaimer below the story.

**With Friends Like These... [4]**

_By Marcus L. Rowland_

In the catacombs under Rome, Ilona Costa Bianchi listens sympathetically then summons minions in a rapid stream of Italian. By the time Martha has showered new clothes are ready, and the best meal she's seen in months. "The Toclafane," scoffs Ilona, "they are savages. Pah! We shall speak of them no more."

"We shall spread your message with all our hearts," she promises. "These creatures have no right to end the world, and this spell you weave will be their undoing."

Later she contacts the Senior Partners, and tells them that the apocalypse _they_ plan will still run to schedule.

**End**

Angel belongs to Mutant Enemy, Dr. Who to the BBC. There is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.

Amazingly there is no Wikipedia entry for Ilona in the list of "minor" Angel characters. She's the Rome head of evil law firm Wolfram and Hart, and appears in _The Girl In Question._ By comparison, The Immortal gets several paragraphs and we never even see him! Pah, we shall speak of them no more!


	5. Chapter 5

100-word Dr Who / Primeval crossover drabble, disclaimer below the story.

Please note that this chapter is by Speaker-To-Customers, who posted it as a comment on my Livejournal, and is posted here with his permission. Most of his fiction is posted at Twisting The Hellmouth, under the name SpeakerToCustomers.

**With Friends Like These... [5]**

_By Speaker-To-Customers_

"Time travellers from the far future, and aliens, and a Paradox Generator," Helen mused. "That explains why none of the changes I've made have had any effect." She cleaned her nails with an eleven-inch Bowie knife while she thought. "I could just take refuge in the Pliocene, I suppose, but it's uncomfortable, and dangerous, and devoid of modern conveniences." She looked up and nodded to Martha. "Very well. I'll do my bit for your Doctor."

Later, as Martha was escorted out of the hide-out by three of Helen's burly bodyguards, she wondered why they all looked so alike. Triplets, perhaps?

**End.**

Dr. Who belongs to the BBC etc., Primeval to ITV, and there is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.

TWO chapters posted today!


	6. Chapter 6

100-word Dr Who / Roswell crossover drabble, disclaimer below the story. 

**With Friends Like These... [6]**

_By Marcus L. Rowland_

Sometimes Martha remembers dying. No protection is perfect, three Toclafane found her on a deserted road in New Mexico. She remembers dying... then waking, after an indefinite interval, alone, head pillowed on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from a Roswell diner, replacements for her shredded clothes. Her Jeep was still burning.

Somehow she made it to the next town, told her story, and carried on.

Months later, she wonders if it was a hallucination. The desert heat can do strange things, and she doesn't have any scars. Her only proof is the silver handprint... and even that is fading.

**End**

Roswell belongs to UPN, Dr. Who to the BBC. There is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.


	7. Chapter 7

100-word Dr Who / Battlestar Galactica crossover drabble, disclaimer below the story.

Warning - Possibly disturbing content.

**With Friends Like These... [7]**

_By Marcus L. Rowland_

Children wail in the work camp barracks; too many mothers dead, little food, no medicines. Martha has trouble telling her story over the noise.

A beautiful blonde wearing an immaculate red silk dress moves to the back of the room, tends to the babies. Slowly the noise dies down.

By the time Martha finishes the woman has gone. It's a while before anyone realises that five of the children are dead.

"It's God's mercy," says a man in sunglasses. "If you're right, none of this will have happened. Meanwhile, why should they suffer?" He turns away before Martha can argue.

**End**

Battlestar Galactica belongs to the SciFi channel, Dr. Who to the BBC. There is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.


	8. Chapter 8

100 word Doctor Who / Dollhouse Drabble. Warning - possibly disturbing content. Disclaimer after story.

**With Friends Like These... [8]**

_By Marcus L. Rowland_

From: Adelle DeWitt

To: All houses

Re: Martha Jones

The situation is untenable. Six houses have been destroyed, all have intermittent power. Actives are restless, food stocks are dangerously low.

Jones claimed that an act of collective willpower will break the Master's control. There appears to be no better alternative.

Recommendation: Program all Actives from the enclosed disk. The personality overlays are true believers who have heard Jones' message and will willingly risk their lives to spread it. Handlers and other personnel may voluntarily undergo programming. Release them to spread the message.

Many will be killed; the alternative is extinction.

**End.**

Dollhouse belongs to Mutant Enemy Productions, Dr. Who to the BBC. There is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a crossover between Doctor Who and Lemony Snicket's novels. All characters belong to their respective creators, and there is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

**With Friends Like These... [9]**

_Marcus L. Rowland_

"It isn't that easy," said Violet Baudelaire. "The Toclafane threaten all life on Earth, but do appear to have eliminated Count Olaf and his accomplices."

"Possibly," said Klaus. "He's such a coward, he's probably just hiding."

"Hungry!" said Sunny.

"And we're likely to stay that way if things aren't fixed."

Sunny shrugged expressively, as Violet said, "That's a good point. All right, we'll try to believe in the Doctor."

And I am sure that their belief would have helped to turn the tide against the Master, had things gone differently. But that, alas, is a sorrowful story for another day...

**_End._**


	10. Chapter 10

Two in one day - prompted by a reminder that Neil Gaiman scripted a Doctor Who episode to be shown next year - I thought I'd post them as one chapter to avoid confusion.

* * *

This is a crossover between Doctor Who and Neil Gaiman's Sandman stories. All characters belong to their respective creators, and there is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

Spoilers for The Sandman issue 18.

**With Friends Like These... [10]**

_Marcus L. Rowland_

Since the Toclafane came, cats stay hidden. The Toclafane torture them, starving humans eat them.

Martha dreams. Millions of humans, thinking together to end the Master and the Toclafane. Then the Siamese cat appears.

It watches the Master's downfall, then sneers and says "I've wasted lifetimes trying to get a thousand cats to dream together. You think you can persuade millions?"

"Yes."

The cat ponders, and says "Then I will dream with them."

If Martha succeeds it's proof that dreams can change the world. Then a thousand cats, dreaming together, will return the humans to their rightful place... as prey.

**End.**

* * *

This is a crossover between Doctor Who and Good Omens, by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. All characters belong to their respective creators, and there is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

**With Friends Like These... [11]**

_Marcus L. Rowland_

"Why should I trust you?" asks Martha. "You're not human."

Crowley smiles. "What's good for humans is good for Hell. With the Toclafane here nobody has_ time_ to do anything that merits eternal damnation."

"And Heaven can but weep," says Aziraphale. "Instead of doing something that might actually _help."_

"So I find this boy..?"

"Adam, yes," says Aziraphale.

"I convince him to believe in The Doctor, and that will help?"

"He has a vivid imagination," says Crowley, "and sometimes what he imagines comes true."

Once she's gone Aziraphale asks "Should we have mentioned he's the Antichrist?"

Crowley shrugs. "Nobody's perfect."

**End.**


	11. Chapter 11

Third chapter this week! Please note that this chapter is by SpeakerToCustomers, who originally posted it as a comment on my Livejournal, and is posted here with his permission.

**With Friends Like These... [12]**

_by SpeakerToCustomers_

"Why should we believe in a man?" asked the woman in the wedding dress.

"The Master's a man," countered the hippy chick, "and I say, stick it to The Man!"

"What choice do we have?" asked the young man wearing lab coat and goggles. "We've used up all our Wonderflonium. Maybe the Doctor can do something we can't."

"Our leader must decide," the man in the powdered wig declared. "What say you, Bad Horse? Yea or nay?"

Martha groaned inwardly. The horse would neigh and this bunch of loonies would take it as a refusal.

The stallion's mouth opened. "Yea!"

**End**

Dr. Who belongs to the BBC etc. and Dr. Horrible's Singalong Blog belongs to Joss Whedon, Zack Whedon, Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen Whedon. There is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be published on a profit-making basis.


	12. Chapter 12

See the first story for disclaimers etc.

**With Friends Like These... [13]**

Marcus L. Rowland

"That's the situation," said Martha, "If the Master wins he'll start with Earth and conquer the universe. I know it isn't your fight, but one day he might find a way to follow you."

"Ach, waily, waily!" shouted one of the mac Feegles

"The bigjob kelda has the richt of it," shouted another; "Nae King! Nae Quin! Nae Laird! Nae Master! We willna be fooled again!"

_"Nae Master!"_ yelled the Pictsies.

"Thanks guys," shouted Martha, "but..."

"Gie' they Toclafane some heid!"

Martha sighed. She had no doubts about their enthusiasm, but talking to the pictsies was giving her a headache.

**End**

Crossover with Terry Pratchett's Discworld, of course

I think this fits the theme of the other stories, but I'd love to see someone write a longer "Pictsies on the Valiant" story in which the Master learns just how bad a mistake he has made annoying them...


End file.
